


My Good Girl (I)

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Gay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rubber Eggs, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: For blackdragon-sama on tumblr.Leonardo teasing a crossdressing Raphael-- but what's Raph hiding inside of him?





	My Good Girl (I)

“How’s my gorgeous girl?”

The door clicks open, then locks shut. Soft feet pad forward, barely audible over all the noise. All the struggling and groaning - all the whining and whimpering - coming from himself. Sounds that are quickly amplified by the long-awaited touch of another, and the gentle vibrations inside of him.

Raph hiccups into the fabric gagging him, legs shaking as Leo’s skin finds his own. It’s unbearably soft and sensitive to the touch,  hidden by a silky beige fabric that no one else should have ever known about. His hands are trussed up behind him and his legs are cuffed to the floor, leaving him a shaky mess. Completely vulnerable.

Leo takes advantage of this, slipping his hands under the dress and pressing them all over Raph’s body. He trails them around his stomach and all the way down to his thighs once again, pressing his beak to Raph’s neck and nipping gently as he goes.

“Look at you…” There’s a pause. Raph’s cheeks are flushed, body trembling and flustered as Leo takes his time exploring. He feels his nose rub against his neck, gentle lips pressing against his skin. He feels those hands rise up, teasing around his slit. Leo groans happily at the whimper he receives from that. “You’re so beautiful.”

Raph’s mind is all a mess now, and he can’t help but openly whine at the praise - praise he’s been dying to hear for years now. Leo doesn’t stop there, though - pressing down on his slit and smirking as he passes over his taped up dick, pushing his fingers into the open end. “Such a good girl…”

That’s when he starts dripping.

“Mmm!” It’s unbearable at this point. The vibrations inside him, Leo’s voice, Leo’s touch, Leo’s scent. Raph screws his eyes shut, unable to stop himself from leaking all over Leo’s fingers or - or trembling in Leo’s hold; just desperate for some kind of release. Leo doesn’t miss that and pushes in further, whispering sweet-nothings into Raph’s ears until his fingers touch something soft and rubbery.

“What’s this?” He coos, twisting the digits around, loosening off Raph’s insides a bit as he puts pressure on the objects. Raph’s mind screams with pleasure, hips bucking uselessly up against Leo’s hand. “Are you hiding something, beautiful?”

Another twist, and another, until Leo finally pulls himself out; leaving Raph almost achingly empty without them. But his brother doesn’t stop there, instead raising his hand up so Raph can see it. Fingers coated with slick fluids that dance in front of his vision, gently floating down towards his mouth as Leo slips them under the gag and against his tongue, revelling in the control he has over his girl. His other hand swoops down and quickly replaces its twin in stuffing Raph full once again, earning a strangled churr from him.

“C'mon…” Raph’s whole body is burning - shaking with uncontrollable pleasure as Leo uses him. Stuffs him. Claims him; fingers roaming and pressing about inside him, trying to draw his other secret out. Raph can smell Leo’s overwhelming arousal from the situation now, and it only makes him whimper around the digits in his mouth all the more. “Show me…”

Another whine signals his defeat. Raph feels his body tense for all of a second before letting go again. His legs part as much as the cuffs allow, a thick strand of fluid escaping his aching slit and dribbling down his legs, down his stockings - pooling on the carpet beneath. Raph breathes heavily through his nose as the eggs slip past Leo’s fingers and fall to the ground, still whirring and shaking as they pile up, leaving almost a nest beneath them.

And of course, Leo’s there, removing the gag and the restraints as he pulls Raph backwards. He lands on the bad a wet, dripping mess; beak-to-beak with Leo as the other continues to touch him, continues to claim him even after the fact. His cheeks are entirely flushed, eyes drooping and unfocused, body wracked with a mix of pleasure and wanton need. A need Leo fulfils by gently fingering his slit, capturing his mouth in an eager, possessive kiss.

“Such a good girl.”


End file.
